kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
SHINee
| associated = | website = Korean Japanese }} SHINee (샤이니, pronounced "'shine-ee'" Japanese: シャイニー) is a five member boy group formed by SM Entertainment in 2008. They made their debut on May 25 on SBS's Inkigayo with their promotional song "Replay". The group consists of Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho and Taemin. Since their debut, SHINee has released four full-length albums (in Korean language; with one being a separate double-album release), five mini-albums, three live albums and various singles. They have also won many awards, held three concert tours and starred in their own reality shows. SHINee is considered to be a fashion icon having started the "SHINee Trend" and are known for their highly synchronized and complicated dancing. They made their Japanese debut on June 22, 2011 by releasing a Japanese version of their single, Replay, and gained the title "The artist who managed to get in top 3 for 3 continuous releases since debut" for the foreign artist category. Such an achievement had never been gained by anyone else ever since the single ranking chart was established 45 years ago, in January 1968, followed by their first Japanese studio album, The First on December 7, 2011. Their second Japanese album, Boys Meet U, was released on June 26, 2013 under EMI Records Japan after EMI Music Japan was officially absorbed into Universal Music Japan and has been renamed to "EMI Records Japan". Members * Onew (온유) - leader, lead vocalist * Jonghyun (정현) - main vocalist * Key (키) - vocalist, lead rapper * Minho (민호) - main rapper, Visual * Taemin (태민) - vocalist, main dancer, maknae Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * The SHINee World (2008) ** Amigo (repackage) (2008) * Lucifer (2010) ** Hello (repackage) (2010) * The 3rd Album ** Dream Girl – The Misconceptions of You (Part 1) (2013) ** Why So Serious? – The Misconceptions of Me (Part 2) (2013) ** The Misconceptions of Us (repackage) (2013) * Odd (2015) ** Married To The Music (repackage) (2015) * 1 of 1 (2016) ** 1 and 1 (repackage) (2016) Mini albums * Replay (2008) * Romeo (2009) * 2009, Year of Us (2009) * Sherlock (2012) * Everybody (2013) Live albums * SHINee World (2012) * SHINee World II (2014) * SHINee World III (2014) 'Japanese' Studio albums * The First (2011) * Boys Meet U (2013) * I'm Your Boy (2014) * DxDxD (2016) Singles * "Replay (You Are My Everything)" (2011) * "Juliette" (2011) * "Lucifer" (2011) * "Sherlock" (2012) * "Dazzling Girl" (2012) * "1000 Years By Your Side..." (2012) * "Fire" (2013) * "Boys Meet U" (2013) * "3 2 1" (2013) * "Lucky Star" (2014) * "Your Number" (2015) * "Sing Your Song" (2015) * "Because of You" (2016) Gallery SHINee01.jpg SHINee07.jpg File:SHINee Ring Ding Dong group photo.png|''Ring Ding Dong'' File:SHINee Lucifer group photo.png|''Lucifer'' File:SHINee Hello group photo.png|''Hello'' File:SHINee Sherlock group photo.png|''Sherlock'' File:SHINee Dream Girl group photo.png|''Dream Girl'' File:SHINee Why So Serious group photo.png|''Why So Serious?'' File:SHINee Everybody group photo.png|''Everybody'' File:SHINee Odd group photo.png|''Odd'' File:SHINee51.jpg|''Married To The Music'' File:SHINee_1_Of_1_promotional_photo.png|''1 Of 1'' Official links * Website Category:SM Entertainment Category:Male groups Category:Groups Category:2008 debuts